


Safe In The South

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa marries Loras and Renly does not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Starks did not do well in the South. But Sansa's not technically a Stark anymore. She's a Tyrell, like her husband... And like her husband's beautiful sister
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Safe In The South

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is a "cheating" fic, since Renly/Margaery are married, and Sansa/Loras are married, but the primary ship is Sansa/Margaery. But we all know that Renly/Loras don't mind :)

Sansa's handmaiden finishes untying the final twist in her hair, coaxing the spiral down into place. The hairstyling is certainly the easiest part of Reach fashion for her to integrate into her life. The daring necklines still make her feel exposed, but she does like all the floral embroidery. Sansa practices her needlepoint in the gardens most mornings, perfecting her roses. Today she hopes to finish the golden highlights, so she dismisses her handmaiden, fetches her needle, and sets off to the lower rose garden.

Yes, she hoped to be a lion. But she believes she is far better suited to be a rose. If Arya were here, Sansa knows, she'd accuse Sansa of betraying their house by not waiting for permission to be married. But their father is dead, their whole family is considered an enemy to the Crown, and at least this way, she is finally free of King's Landing and Joffrey.

Loras is not quite the man she had thought him to be, nor quite the husband her father had hoped she would have, but he is a good man, kind to her and to his people, gifted in the lists if not in battle, and his home is as beautiful as he is.

As beautiful as his sister is.

“Sansa, my sweet!” Margaery cries, swooping up to scoop her in strong arms and kissing both cheeks for longer than she would kiss someone else.

Sansa returns the lingering kisses as best she can without blushing.

She thought this scheme would never work, but somehow, it does. She and Margaery spend all of their time together, and everyone believes it is simple sisterly affection. Their husbands spend most nights together in Loras's chambers, and she joins Margaery in hers. All the servants learned discretion long ago.

She sits down next to Margaery on the cool stone bench, drapes her gown just so, and lifts her needle. If she frets over her skirts as they brush against Margaery's in the breeze, and flirts with the flowers the men in her new family slowly bring to her, and clasps her lover's hand far more often than she had in friendly affections with Jeyne in Winterfell, then that is between her husband and the Old Gods. Her husband, at least, she know will not judge her.

She spends the afternoon with Loras, laughing at his kind jokes and learning the ways of House Tyrell, the contributions they expect from their bannermen, the cunning strategies of the Queen of Thorns as she holds the Lannisters at bay with barbs and bars of gold. She is not kind like Sansa's mother, but she cares for her family in her own way.

When she goes to Margaery's chambers that evening, she strips down to her smallclothes and lays in bed with her. A slim sheet covers them, and it is enough in the South where it is still warm. After seeing her father murdered, she was convinced she would never know happiness again. But she is happy now, safe in the bed of a girl as soft and beautiful as a rose.


End file.
